


Sniffle & Sneeze

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Allergies, Domestic Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Smough takes a day off while Ornstein tries to handle things.
Relationships: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sniffle & Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLittletall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/gifts).



> This fan fiction was inspired by MrsLittletall's work. Credit goes to her for this story and for the head cannons mentioned.

"AH-AHCHOO!!!"

Smough's thunderous sneeze made Ornstein jump and nearly drop a knife on his foot. He turned to see his boyfriend slowly slink into the kitchen before sitting down at the table. He looked exhausted, his nose was red from irritation and his eyes were puffy. "Babe, you look terrible. Are you alright?" Ornstein asked as he set down what he was cutting before moving to sit next to him at the table.

"It's these damn allergies. I got covered in pollen while tending to the outside garden yesterday." Smough groaned in reply. "Was it that old tree with the long, stringy, branches again?" Ornstein asked. "That's a willow tree, kitten." Smough chuckled softly. "Who cares what it's called, if it's making you sick why not just chop it down or move it?" Ornstein replied as he leaned in a little closer. Smough reached over and tucked his arm around him. The dragonslayer began smiling contentedly as he melted into the embrace.

"Well first off, that's Gwyndolin's tree. They use the bark in their medicine. And secondly, I have several plants around it that require partial shade or they'll burn up without it." Smough explained. A moment later he let out another loud sneeze and grumbled under his breath. "You really don't look like you're feeling well." Ornstein glanced up at him with worry on his face. Smough could already see the gears turning in the knight's brain, he was already overthinking and fretting over nothing.

"Not really, but a warm bath and a little rest will fix things. I'll be fine by tomorrow." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible. "I had a rough night, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't stop sneezing. I think I managed to sleep an hour before it was time to get up." Smough sighed as he glanced over at the mess on the prep table. "What is all that you're making?" He raised an eyebrow as Ornstein grinned widely. "I'm making a sandwich, would you like one?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I probably can't taste it anyway." Smough replied. Ornstein stood from the table and went to grab a pair of plates. "You know you should take today off and rest." He said from over his shoulder. "I can handle any intruders if they get inside. And I'll take care of today's chores." A moment later he placed a plate in front of Smough before sitting down with his own.

Smough picked up the sandwich and looked it over before taking a small bite. "Well, this isn't so bad. What did you put in it?" He asked. "Cucumbers and honey." Ornstein replied. "You are a strange man, but I love you for it." Smough laughed. The dragonslayer began blushing and tried to hide it by keeping his gaze fixed at his plate.

...............................

After breakfast Ornstein returned to their bedroom to get his armor. While Smough was still in the kitchen he made sure to set out a clean set of clothes and towels for him. Then he straightened out the blankets on their bed and fluffed up the pillows. Lastly he checked under the mattress for his boyfriend's tunic he stashed away, it was still there so he decided to put it on. Slipping into his armor and picking up his spear he set off for the greenhouse.

About halfway there he saw Gwyndolin leaving the library with a few books in their arms. "Oh, there you are Ornstein. May I speak with you a moment?" They asked. Something about their tone made him nervous, yet he didn't know why. "Yes, is there something you need me to do?" He asked. "Actually there is.... This is quite odd, but I was on the upper level of the library and I saw a pair of panties on top of one of the chandeliers. I don't understand why it's there, but can you remove them?" They asked.

Ornstein was silently grateful for his helmet as his face went red with embarrassment. "I shall remove them immediately. What idiot would do such a thing?" He said flatly. Somewhere far away he could sense his master was in a hysterical fit of laughter. Ornstein sighed in annoyance as he mentally kicked himself. A sudden loud sneeze from down the hall made them both jump.

"Oh! That reminds me, do you have any medicine for allergies? Smough's not feeling well." Ornstein asked as he glanced towards the direction of the noise. "I can have something ready for him. What are his symptoms?" They asked as one of their serpents rose up and began curling around their wrist. "He said he couldn't sleep, his nose is stopped up and he can't stop sneezing." Ornstein replied.

"I'll see to it at once, allergies are quite an annoyance." Gwyndolin said as they slithered away. Once they were out of sight Ornstein ran to the library. His eyes wandered the decorative spirals of the chandeliers until he spied the underwear. He had hidden them there centuries ago, and after all this time they were covered with dust. Hiding them in a new place he left the library and went to the greenhouse.

Trying to forget the embarrassing incident he spent some time carefully pruning the plants, watering them, and tying up bundles to dry. After that he returned to his bedroom and checked on Smough. An empty cup sat on the nightstand and his boyfriend was loudly snoring from under the blankets. Moving quietly he crept up to him and bent over to kiss his cheek before pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. "Sleep well, love." He whispered.

.....................

It was evening when Smough finally woke up, sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling much better after getting some rest, his nose was still stopped up but it was better than earlier. Climbing out of bed he walked over to the closet, he had two tunics still on a hanger despite the fact he'd just done laundry a few days ago. "Really kitten, again? Perhaps I'll make you a sheep doll out of one of my shirts so you'll stop stealing my clothes." He sighed as he tossed his nightshirt into the basket.

Once he was dressed he combed his hair and put on his boots. A moment later Ornstein came in carrying a tray with a plate, a glass, and a tiny vase with some flowers in it. "Oh, you're awake? I was going to surprise you with dinner. I made you an omelette with vegetables in it." Ornstein grinned as he set the tray down on a side table.

"That was sweet of you kitten, thank you. And the flowers are a nice touch." Smough laughed to himself as he watched the dragonslayer grin from ear to ear. But his laughter turned nervous as he looked at his plate, the eggs were brownish and clearly burnt. Blackened bits of onion and what he could guess was maybe bean sprouts could be seen. Everything was given a nice dusting of seasoning, which ones he couldn't tell.

Picking up his plate and a fork he hesitantly took a bite. Just then a soft chime rang out from nowhere, an invader was in the cathedral. "I'll be right back. Enjoy your meal while I handle this." Ornstein said as he darted out the door with spear in hand. Smough used this time to hurriedly scarf down his food, after he chugged his glass of water to wash away the taste.

A gentle knock sounded on his door causing him to look over. Gwyndolin stood in the doorway with their catalyst in hand and a first aid kit. "Good evening Smough. Are you feeling better?" They asked as Smough stood and gave a polite bow. "I'm feeling much better, but I may need something for indigestion later. Ornstein cooked supper this evening." He replied. "Oh dear. Dare I ask what he made?" They asked as they opened the first aid kit and began to rummage around.

"He said it was an omelette, it was the worst thing I've ever tasted, but I loved it." Smough smiled causing Gwyndolin to tilt their head in confusion. "Why is that?" They asked. "The fact he actually managed to light the stove to cook this shows me he put a great deal of effort into it. Though it was barely edible he tried his best, and I'm proud of him for it."

A sudden shrill cry followed by giggling laughter came from down the hall. A red invader clad in a loincloth and a xanthous crown sprinted past. "Come on and slam!! Welcome to the jam!!" They cried as a lightning bolt whizzed past their head. Ornstein darted past growling under his breath in agitation. "Oh dear. I think your assistance is required." Gwyndolin covered their mouth to hide their laughter. "Hold on kitten, I'll be right there." Smough shook his head as he hefted his hammer over his shoulder and joined the pursuit.


End file.
